Star Wars AU Episode II: Rise of the Resistance
by Aphilaeus
Summary: The sequel to A Dark Veil, the second part of my Star Wars AU. The Resistance is about to discover something that will turn the tide of the war in their favor. Are the Jedi really coming back from the brink of destruction? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**RISE OF THE RESISTANCE**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **LUKE AND LEIA**

* * *

 **STAR WARS AU**

 **EPISODE II**

 **RISE OF THE RESISTANCE**

 _The galaxy is in turmoil. The Galactic Empire, ruled by Darth Plagueis' iron fist, has managed to conquer much of the galaxy._

 _The Jedi are hidden on the planet of Tython, waiting to appear and fight._

 _The Resistance has held on to as many planets as they could._

 _Small rebel groups have been fighting for years, but now the Resistance is about to find something that could turn the tide of the war in their favor..._

* * *

 **3 BBY, TYTHON**

"C'mon, Luke!" Leia Skywalker yelled to her twin Luke while they ran through the forest. Both of them were 17, but their parents loved to point out how they still acted like children.

They both continued to sprint through the forest, when Luke suddenly fell to the floor.

"Luke?" Leia asked, slowing down and walking back to where he had fallen. There was a fallen tree branch he must've tripped over along with several rocks. He had hit the grass, trying to jump over the tree. "Are you okay?"

Luke didn't move. Leia began to shake his body. Out of nowhere, Luke started to laugh, then pulled Leia down onto the dirt.

"Luke, that wasn't funny! I thought you were unconscious, or worse!" Leia exclaimed. Luke just laughed, and they both stood up again.

"You don't like fun?" Luke questioned. Leia rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, _funny_ , let's keep going. I want to see what's up that hill. We have to be back for dinner in an hour." Leia stated, and they began to run again. This time, they ran slower than before. Luke and Leia stopped once they reached a river, and Leia picked up a small purple flower that had been bent.

"Someone was here." Luke said, knowing what Leia was about to say.

"Do you think its who we saw a month ago?" Leia asked, turning to him. Luke shrugged, and stepped onto a stone in the middle of the river, waves crashing against it. Luke jumped from rock to rock until he was on the other side, almost about to go up the hill.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Leia yelled, then ran after her brother, jumping across the river. Luke smiled and they both slowly walked up the side of the hill, avoiding trees that had somehow grown on the incline. They reached the top, and looked around, when they spotted the Temple off in the distance, its colors making it easily recognizable. Luke and Leia both turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the temple, towards where the sea was. They stopped when they heard footsteps.

It was the woman.

* * *

 ** _One month before..._**

 _Luke and Leia were standing near the edges of the front part of the Temple, when they saw movement on the hill in front of them. They moved closer, and saw a Togruta woman in her thirties walking through the forest, holding a map of some sort, making markings on the map._

 _She was mapping out Tython.  
_

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**  
_

"It's her." Luke whispered as they ducked below a bush. When they had asked their parents who the "lady in the woods" was, their father said "someone I knew" then walked off. Their mother had shook her head and walked to follow their father.

Luke and Leia continued to follow her around, and eventually she stopped, so they stopped as well. The woman walked towards what looked like a stone wall overgrown with vines and bushes. There were broken columns out front of it, and Luke and Leia realized it was a temple of some sort. It had to be a very old temple, due to all the overgrowth. Leia motioned for Luke to be quiet as they slowly moved closer.

Luke replied with a "she can't hear us!" but Leia rolled her eyes. She had heard from her master, Shaak Ti, about Togruta's great hearing. Luke hadn't, because his master was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and was likely losing his hearing at his age. The woman obviously did hear them.

"You aren't the best at spying." she said, turning around and staring at their exact location.

Only then did Luke and Leia notice there were two lightsabers hanging from her belt.

"I'm not a Jedi, if you're wondering."

* * *

 **There we have it! The prologue. Second chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

 **This is a short thing about how this story is going to work out. At the start, there are going to be two different alternating chapters. A few chapters about Jedi things on Tython, and a few chapters on the Rebellion - no, not the Resistance, the _Rebellion_ which has something to do with our favorite rebels from Lothal.**

 **Eventually both of these things will meet up, and split apart again for when... something happens that I'm not going to tell you about.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, just needed to inform you about this stuff!**


	3. Chapter I: Mysteries of Tython

**RISE OF THE RESISTANCE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **MYSTERIES OF TYTHON**

* * *

 **GAREL, 3 BBY**

"Fulcrum said that we would be meeting with an informant here." the Twi'lek Captain Hera Syndulla, Captain of the _Ghost_ , announced to her crewmates. The Jedi Kanan Jarrus, formerly Caleb Dume, his padawan Ezra Bridger, the mandalorian Sabine Wren, the stocky Lasat Garazeb Orrelios, known to them by Zeb, and the orange astromech Chopper all stood around her.

"I don't see anyone." Kanan Jarrus stated. He began to observe the open hangar bay that they stood in, and stopped when he was staring at a person in a cloak near one of the entrances. "I take back that statement."

The person, who Kanan identified as a woman due to her slender build, began to slowly walk into the lit area that the _Ghost_ crew was standing in. Kanan felt something familiar about her, and wondered who Fulcrum was sending to them.

"...Caleb?" the woman questioned. Kanan instinctively ignited his lightsaber, as everyone turned to look at the woman.

"How do you know my real name?" Kanan questioned suspiciously. His crew looked at him and all thought _Real name?_ The woman pulled back her cloak, and Kanan's eyes widened at the sight of someone he believed to be dead. It was a Chalactan he couldn't forget.

"Master?" he whispered, before saying it much louder the second time so she could hear. All of his crewmates looked back and forth between the two of them. The woman began to slowly walk towards them, but sped up as she got closer. Eventually, she ran towards Kanan and embraced him.

"I thought you were dead!" Kanan exclaimed. Depa Billaba smiled and broke the hug.

"I thought you were too." Depa replied.

* * *

 **CHANDRILA, 3 BBY**

"Thank you, Admiral." Mon Mothma finished her conversation with the Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar, as she arranged an alliance with Mon Cala. The Empire had attempted to bring the water world under Quarren control, but the Resistance had intervened and removed the Empire's presence on the planet. This was what had essentially sparked the conflict they now fought, fighting to resist the Empire's rule.

The aquatic Admiral's blue hologram fizzled from view on Mothma's desk, and she turned around to see that the sun was setting on her homeworld of Chandrila. She stood up from her chair, and picked up the long-range comlink that a former Separatist engineer had given to her for purposes to speak with her closest allies, Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa.

Mon pressed a button on the comlink and Bail's voice came through.

"Mon, what is it?" Bail asked.

"I've managed to secure an alliance with the Mon Calamari, I've just finished a conversation with their Gial Ackbar, an Admiral in their army." Mon explained. Bail's happy sigh could be heard quietly, and Mon noticed it.

"That's great!" Bail exclaimed after a moment of silence. "I'm afraid I have a meeting with Onaconda Farr's sister, who has taken interest in our alliance after hearing the news of the 'terrorist attack' on Mon Calamari." Bail replied, emphasizing the way the Empire said that the Resistance were "terrorists".

"I didn't know he had a sister. But this should be good if she meets with Padmé." Mon responded.

"Her name is Ledora. I will try to get her a meeting with Padmé." Bail replied. "Talk to you soon, Mon." Bail broke the connection, and Mon placed the comlink in her pocket. Now the Resistance was in full swing.

* * *

 **GAREL, 3 BBY**

Depa, Kanan and the crew of the _Ghost_ returned to their meeting place with Commander Sato, and introduced everyone. After their meeting, the group of them sat down in the meeting room on board the _Ghost._

"Master, how did you find us?" Kanan questioned as everyone sat down. Depa cleared her throat.

"I was informed by the one you know as Fulcrum that there was someone I should meet on Garel. She didn't inform me _who_ it was." Depa replied, and Kanan nodded.

"So Fulcrum is a woman..." Ezra whispered, almost incomprihensible by everyone in the room, but Depa heard it and smiled.

"So you have a padawan?" Depa asked.

"Yeah, but seeing as I'm not a Knight I don't know if he's legally my padawan." Kanan replied.

"Seeing as I'm a member of the council, I could knight you." Depa responded, and Kanan grinned. "Speaking of the Council, now that I think about I think I should tell you the Order is still very alive."

"It is?" Kanan questioned, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, we relocated to a secret location. If you've heard of the Resistance-" Depa began, but was cut off by Kanan.

"I've heard of it. Is that the central government you have, the leading parts of this rebellion? We did get contacted by Senator Organa, and that's when we got the missions from Fulcrum." Kanan replied. Depa was intrigued by him cutting her off, but ignored it for now.

She stood up. "I also think I should bring you to that secret location, with your padawan. And your crew can come as well." Depa said. The members of the crew all got happy looks on their faces.

"We get to meet more Jedi?" Ezra asked. Depa nodded, and so did Kanan.

"When do we depart?" Hera asked.

"Now." Depa replied, smiling.

* * *

 **TYTHON, 3 BBY**

 _"I'm not a Jedi, if you're wondering."_

Luke and Leia backed off, walking towards a large tree that had stood behind them, suspiciously looking at the Togruta woman. She laughed. "I'm no Sith either, if you're assuming that."

"What does that make you then?" Leia questioned, still suspicious at the woman, although Luke had less fear of the woman.

"Never really knew what it did. But I work for the Resistance, that's why I'm on this planet. Although I did make a promise to someone I would stay here..." She trailed off, before turning around and looking back at the strange temple.

"So who are you?" Luke asked, walking next to her so she could see him without turning around. Leia stood behind.

"Ahsoka Tano, or by my codename, Fulcrum." the woman, now identified as Ahsoka Tano, answered. She began to walk towards the entrance of the stone building. Luke and Leia exchanged glances, silently saying, _That name sounds familiar_.

"And you are Luke and Leia Skywalker." she said, not directly looking at them, rather at the pitch black darkness inside of the temple. She unclipped the smaller lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, lighting up the dark room with a silver glow and walking deeper into it. Luke and Leia slowly followed behind.

"How do you know our names?" Luke questioned. Ahsoka turned around, staring straight at them.

"I knew both of your parents a long time ago." she explained. "I met you once, when you were only newborns." She turned back around and began to walk around the dark room. "You should go back before your parents begin to worry."

"No, we'll be fine. They trust enough, we're seventeen." Luke said before Leia could reply, and Leia glared at him. Luke held in a laugh. Ahsoka shrugged and walked to a stairway that led deeper into the temple. She began to walk down it, as the room they were currently in was small and had nothing in it. Leia followed, but Luke stopped.

"Scared of the dark?" Leia teased. Luke glared at her. "What? You were the one who wanted to stay here." Leia ignited her green lightsaber as Ahsoka's dissapeared into the stone stairwell. Luke reluctantly followed her down.

* * *

Ahsoka stopped as the stairway stopped. There was a large room, twice the size of the room at the surface, filled with artifacts and crates. She used the force to levitate her lightsaber in the middle of the room as she began to walk around. Ahsoka began to hear footsteps, two sets, and turned around to see the twins walking into the room. She observed the room and discovered a lightsaber set on a rock that was flat on the top.

Ahsoka picked up the lightsaber and ignited it, revealing a crossguard saber, something rarely ever seen. It was green, but broken as it fizzled off. When it was on, there was more light and Ahsoka found another object near the back of the room. She looked around and saw Luke and Leia were walking in different directions, Luke's blue lightsaber and Leia's green illuminating the room from different ends. Ahsoka used the Force to retrieve her shoto.

Ahsoka walked to the artifact she had noticed, and noticed it was a large brick of some sort. There were controls on the side, and she could make the outline of a body inside of it. She recognized it as carbonite. Carbonite had been first tested 5,000 years before on a person that she couldn't remember at the time.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and propped up the carbonite on the wall, and she groaned, it was quite heavy. This alerted Luke and Leia's attention who slowly walked over to her location.

"What is that?" Leia questioned, inspecting the brick of carbonite with an unidentified man within.

"Carbonite, used to freeze people." Ahsoka replied, pressing a red button on the control panel. The carbonite melted and the man fell out, but Ahsoka caught him and lied him down next to the slab of carbonite. She kneeled down near him, and checked his pulse. "He's alive."

Luke and Leia also kneeled next to her.

"What should we do?" Luke asked.

"He's going to need medical attention, I suggest we take him to the Jedi Temple." Leia answered for Ahsoka. Ahsoka winced, thinking about meeting Anakin after seventeen years of no contact. Neither of the twins noticed, and Ahsoka sighed.

"That's a good idea." Ahsoka said. But the man began to mumble as they sat there. It was first quiet and neither of them knew what he said, but later it got louder and all the words they could make out were, "she froze me"

"Who's she?" Leia asked, but knew that neither Luke nor Ahsoka knew the answer to her question. There was a silence.

"Let's take him to the Temple." Ahsoka said, breaking the silence, and picking up the almost-unconscious man. "Jeez, he's heavy." Leia smiled at that, and she used her lightsaber to light the way back up the steps to the landscape of Tython.

* * *

 **GAREL, 3 BBY**

The _Ghost_ lifted off the cloudy world of Garel, and entered hyperspace as Depa told Hera the coordinates for the "Jedi world", one she refused to name. The rest of the crew was sitting in the meeting room. Ezra was especially excited as he now would see more than just one Jedi. Technically, now he had seen two, Kanan and his master Depa.

But now the _Ghost_ was in hyperspace, heading to a world filled with Jedi.

"We're on our way." Hera announced to everyone.

* * *

 **ARSIN, 3 BBY**

Bail Organa's personal shuttle landed on the outer rim world of Arsin, a grassy world that had been untouched by the Empire. It was the perfect location for his meeting with Ledora Farr. The shuttle landed in the main city of Arsinia, in a hangar bay that Ledora had rented out. As he exited the shuttle, he noticed a second shuttle matching a Rodian ship he had seen used by Onaconda Farr.

A Rodian woman walked out, and they immediately noticed eachother.

"Bail?" she said.

"Ledora, it's good to see you." Bail replied, and Ledora rushed over to him.

"Shall we start our talks?" Ledora asked, and Bail nodded. Bail followed her into the Rodian ship, and they stood in a large room. It was near the middle of the ship and was a large room with a table in the middle and several chairs. Other people were sitting around the room. One of which, Bail immediately recognized, and it looked like she did too.

"Lolo Purs!?" Bail exclaimed, staring at the second Rodian woman. Lolo stood up and pulled her gun and pointed it at Bail. Bail suddenly was slammed against the wall and Ledora was in his face.

"I'm sorry for this, Bail. But this is treason!" Ledora said before her, along with Lolo Purs, dragged him into a small closet and handcuffed him. He managed to reach a small comlink under his sleeve, and pressed it. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

 **CHANDRILA, 3 BBY**

Mon Mothma was sitting in her home, when she heard a strange beeping noise coming from her kitchen. She rushed over and pulled out her long-range comlink, and exclaimed, "Bail?"

"It's me, Mon." Bail replied, in a low voice. "Ledora was lying, they have me captured on her ship. She had Lolo Purs, the woman who murdered Onaconda, on board."

"This is bad, this is bad..." Mon said, beginning to pace around her room.

"Calm down, Mon. Just get someone here, there's a tracker on my comlink." Bail said.

"Right, tracker. I'll contact... who will I contact?" Mon said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, he's a good friend of mine. Ahsoka contacted me earlier saying that she would be unavailable, she took a vacation to Tython." Bail responded.

"Okay." Mon said, practically sprinting over to a holotable located in an upper room, holding onto her comlink tightly. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself down, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to torture Bail, and things could only get worse for them from there. She went through her list of quick-contacts and found the Jedi Temple, and quickly pressed it. A hologram of the Jedi Council appeared.

"Senator Mothma, this is unexpected." Mace Windu said, as everyone in the room stopped speaking. The only Council members present were Windu, Yoda, Fisto, and, to Mon's relief, Kenobi.

"We have an emergency, Senator Organa's been captured." she said, urgency in her voice. "He managed to contact me through his comlink. There is a tracker." The Council members looked at eachother. "He suggested that Master Kenobi go, everyone else is occupied at the moment."

Obi-Wan nodded as the other three Masters looked at him, and stood up. "I will go." he said, before turning to Yoda. "Wait, has anyone seen Luke?" As if on cue, Anakin Skywalker rushed into the room.

"Masters, we have a slight problem, you need to come with me." he said, almost as urgent as Mon. Obi-Wan stopped, and turned to Mon's hologram.

"I will go get Bail as soon as I can, Senator Mothma." he said, winking. Mon sighed and her hologram dissapeared from view. She slumped into a comfortable chair near the holotable in her home, and stared at the blank white walls. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **HYPERSPACE, 3 BBY**

The _Ghost_ was in hyperspace, en route to Depa's mysterious location. She still refused to tell anyone what the world was called.

"If you aren't going to tell us what the name of the Jedi planet is, at least tell us what Jedi are alive." Kanan pleaded with his master.

"I could do that, I guess." Depa responded. "Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Fisto, Master Ti, some other Council members, younglings-" She paused after she said that. "And Anakin Skywalker, he now has two children."

"Isn't relationship outlawed?" Ezra asked, jutting into the conversation.

"It was, but most of the Masters, including me, realized that it really was needed if the Jedi Order was to survive." Depa explained. Kanan and Ezra nodded in unison. "The Order is waiting for the right time to emerge, currently it's the Resistance that is doing most of the fighting. They are the ones who sent me here."

"So Fulcrum and Senator Organa are in the Resistance?" Kanan questioned. Depa nodded, as Hera walked into the room.

"We're exiting hyperspace." she announced.

* * *

 **TYTHON, 3 BBY**

The Council members present, along with Anakin Skywalker, walked outside of the temple to the courtyard in the front. There, they saw that most of the padawans, knights and Masters there had moved off to the side. Through the middle they saw Ahsoka Tano carrying a man towards them, along with two younger people beside her, Luke and Leia Skywalker.

"Why are you here?" Mace Windu snapped as Ahsoka got closer. He didn't see it, but Anakin gave him a look. Obi-Wan did see it and held in a laugh. The Skywalker twins ran over to their father.

"I think that's obvious. I found this man frozen in carbonite in the middle of the forest." Ahsoka stated, looking straight at Windu. They weaved through the Temple's halls to get to the new Halls of Healing and had the man lie down on a bed.

The Council members remained in the room with the man, waiting for him to wake up. When they were out of sight, Anakin wrapped his arms around his former padawan and Ahsoka returned the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Anakin said as they stood in the middle of a hallway.

"So am I." Ahsoka replied.

"I assume my kids found you?" Anakin asked, breaking up the embrace, leaving them both standing in the hallway, staring at eachother.

"Yup." Ahsoka answered. As if on cue, the door near them opened and Luke and Leia walked out.

"Can we go see Mom?" Leia asked, before Anakin could say anything.

"Sure." Anakin replied, before turning to Ahsoka as his kids walked off. "Do you want to go see Padmé?"

"Why not?" Ahsoka said. They both turned off and followed the twins towards where the Skywalker family lived.

* * *

 **RODIA, 3 BBY**

Ledora Farr's personal ship landed on the swamp planet of Rodia, home of her species. She quickly ran to her close advisor, Lolo Purs, and they walked to where Bail Organa was being kept.

"We have to contact Lord Ikans quickly." Lolo said as Ledora walked up to her.

"First, put him in a cell that can be monitored more easily." Ledora replied, as the door to the small closet opened. Senator Bail Organa appeared, and he was unconscious, somehow having fallen asleep during the time between the trip from Arsin to Rodia.

"That makes this a bit easier." Lolo said, earning a smile from Ledora. They dragged his sleeping body into the middle of the hallway, before both picking him up. Lolo groaned under his weight, as she was much weaker than Ledora.

It took a long time, but eventually they placed him in a cell in the capital city of Rodia. Ledora and Lolo made their way to the Senator of Rodia's office, Duria Norssun, and began to speak with him.

"Senator Norssun, we have to contact the Emperor." Ledora said as they walked into the small room that Duria used as his office.

"I assume this deals with the capture of the traitor Bail Organa?" the large blue-green Rodian Senator inquired, standing up from his seat to look at the shorter women.

"Yes, we have him captured." Lolo answered.

"I will contact him for a Senate meeting later today, I have to deal with some... protestors down by the Marketplace." Duria said, before shoving the women out of the way and walking out of his office. Lolo and Ledora watched as he walked off.

"I didn't hear anything about protestors by the marketplace." Lolo said, breaking the silence between the two.

"It started up recently, something about people wanting Rodia to not be in the Empire. Pacifists." Ledora said, turning to face her companion. "But it's too late for us to back out at this point. Now that we have Organa, Rodia is finally going to be doing something." Ledora stopped, and promptly left the Senator's office. Lolo stood there for a moment, before following Ledora away.

* * *

 **TYTHON, 3 BBY**

The _Ghost_ exited hyperspace, and the green planet of Tython came into view. The entire party on the ship was staring at it, except Depa, who had seen it before.

"It's Tython, the homeworld of the Jedi, thought to be lost." Depa stated, walking into the cockpit of the ship. Kanan had heard of it in history classes, that this planet's coordinates was lost long ago. The _Ghost_ began to descend into the atmosphere, and Depa directed Hera to the Temple.

"It's amazing..." Ezra said as the ship landed in front of the Temple. Depa noticed out of the corner of her eye a ship _leaving_ the Temple, something that usually didn't happen. She decided to ask about it later, as it seemed nobody else noticed. The ramp lowered and Kanan was the first to walk out, then Ezra, then Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and Hera. Depa was last.

What Depa also noticed was the fact that her senses inside of the Temple had an immense amount of confusion. _Something else to ask about later then aswell_ , she thought. As Kanan and Ezra walked towards the Temple, the rest of the crew turned to Depa.

"So what do we do now? They have their temple, what about us?" Sabine asked irritably.

"There is a Resistance base nearby, I'm sure they'd enjoy some additions to their fleet." Depa responded. Hera raised an eyebrow.

"What about the rest of Phoenix Squadron?" Hera questioned. Depa cleared her throat.

"I don't know about them, eventually all the Rebel or Resistance fleets will join together." Depa stated. Hera nodded, and then her, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper returned to the _Ghost_ and flew off in the direction of the Resistance base.

Depa turned, and saw Ezra and Kanan walking into the Temple. She sighed, and ran to them, following them into the Temple. She wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

 **JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

As soon as the door opened and Anakin and Ahsoka walked in, Padmé ran over to Ahsoka and hugged her. She returned the hug, knowing that both Padmé and Anakin were happy to see her. She didn't have to use the Force to know that.

"I'm so happy to see you, Ahsoka!" Padmé exclaimed, before breaking the hug. Luke and Leia were watching the entrance to their home in the Temple from a distance. The only people they had seen their parents hug were either them, or eachother. But they did know that it obviously had been a while since the three of them had seen eachother.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Padmé asked.

"Working for the Resistance, and that's about it. I did find a Jedi who I sent back here." Ahsoka replied. Padmé nodded. Anakin stood to the side of them, when his comlink beeped intrusively.

 _"We require you and Tano in the Medical Bay. The patient has awoken._ _"_ came Mace Windu's voice. Anakin replied with an "okay" and then him and Ahsoka left the Skywalker household, Padmé waving at them and then going to her twins.

* * *

 **ARSIN, 3 BBY**

As Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship came down on the same hangar bay Bail Organa had landed in, there was a feeling of doubt. He couldn't sense Bail anywhere on the planet, but it was a good place to start.

Once again, he had borrowed Anakin's ship, but this time it was in much better shape since he had last seen it on his trip to Mandalore. _Mandalore_. He tried not to think about it, but it was always there. Darth Maul was still roaming free in the galaxy. From what he had heard, Mandalore had fallen under the control of the Empire, but now the planet was back at its militaristic roots, with Bo-Katan Kryze leading the planet.

 _At least Bo-Katan is someone to trust..._ Obi-Wan thought, as Anakin's ship's ramp opened and Obi-Wan stepped off. There was Bail's personal ship, still in the same location. That was something Obi-Wan was surprised to see, he expected that Bail would have a crew to lift off or do something. But it was only him. The ramp of the _Alderaan I_ , a luxury yacht, was still open. Obi-Wan slowly entered the ship, wondering if any of Ledora Farr's soldiers were still on board. All he found was a deactivated protocol droid. He pressed the button to turn on the droid.

"Ah! I am E-3PO, Master Organa's personal protocol droid. Who are you?" the protocol droid exclaimed, staring at Obi-Wan. He was a silver version of C-3PO, and Obi-Wan hoped he wasn't as annoying.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm afraid Bail was captured." Obi-Wan replied. E-3PO seemed surprised, as surprised as a droid could be.

"Oh no! I only remember being shut off by a Rodian woman. Miss Farr must have betrayed us!" the silver droid exclaimed, before hobbling off to the bridge of the ship. Obi-Wan followed the droid.

"This hasn't been very helpful." Obi-Wan mumbled. The droid attempted to contact Mon Mothma, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Mon already knows, she was the one who sent me here. Do you think you could find out where they took Bail?" Obi-Wan asked the droid.

"The only place I could think of is... Rodia! Miss Farr's homeworld!" E-3PO answered. "I will return to Alderaan. Please bring Master Organa back in one piece!"

"I can guarantee that." Obi-Wan said, winking, before leaving the ship. The _Alderaan I_ lifted off the platform, and dissapeared into space. Obi-Wan sighed, returned to Anakin's ship, and also left Arsin.

* * *

 **RODIA, 3 BBY**

Bail Organa opened his eyes to near blackness, only a dim light coming from what, from his view, appeared to be a cell. The view was blurry, and he had to blink several times before he could finally see his location. It was a cell, as he expected. Several Rodian soldiers and stormtroopers were standing in the room beyond his cell bars, doing things he didn't know of, and frankly, didn't care about.

The floor of the cell wasn't the best, and he had obviously just been thrown in there. There was no bed, no toilet, just an empty space with water dripping from the ceiling in the corner. He tried to remember what had happened, and finally all of his memories came back to him. Lolo Purs, Ledora's betrayal... He contacted Mon. That was good. Obi-Wan was coming. He sighed, and that caught the attention of one of the stormtroopers and Rodians.

"Looks like our prisoner finally woke up." a very fat green Rodian said. A stormtrooper pressed some sort of button, and a hologram of a Rodian woman appeared. Bail couldn't see who it was, but assumed it was most likely Ledora Farr, but that was confirmed when the stormtrooper spoke.

"Miss Farr, your prisoner has awoken." the stormtrooper said monotonically.

"I will be at the prison soon." Ledora replied, before shutting off the connection. Bail moved forward, but found that he had been chained to the back wall, and once again, he sighed.

* * *

 **TYTHON, 3 BBY**

As Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the med bay, they found that all the members of the Jedi Council were standing around the man Ahsoka had discovered frozen in carbonite only an hour ago, as he mumbled incoherent nothings.

"Hello?" Kit Fisto asked the man, trying to get him to stop mumbling. The man stopped finally after a few moments.

"Where..." the man said, looking around the room.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN MAN POV**

 _"Hello?"_ a voice called to me. I was remembering all that had happened. The voice ripped me out of my thoughts, and I identified the man who spoke as a Nautolan. I looked around the room, trying to discern my location. I couldn't.

There was the Nautolan, two Togrutas, a small green thing, a man with brown hair, a Korun man, a man with a yellow stripe across his face, and other people who were further back in the room.

"Where..." I began, but the words were stuck in my throat. Only then did I notice all of these people had to be Jedi, but one of them had traces in the Dark Side in her, they all had lightsabers.

"First off, who are you?" the Korun male asked me. My name... yes... my name...

"Revan."

* * *

 **That's Chapter one for ya.**

 **All the cliffhangers!**

 **We've got Bail to deal with next chapter, and of course... cough... REVAN... anyway.**


	4. Chapter II: Rodian Affairs

**RISE OF THE RESISTANCE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **RODIAN AFFAIRS**

* * *

 **CAPITAL CITY SURCANA, RODIA, 3 BBY**

Obi-Wan Kenobi's ship slowly landed on the platform in the Rodian Capital City, and was met with a sight of pure chaos. It was something Obi-Wan had definitely not expected to see in the usually pristine city of Surcana. Rodian police officers were blocking men who appeared to be protesters, the background of the scene filled with a flaming building, one Obi-Wan recognized as the Government complex. He sighed, and snuck through the city until he found the prison. Completely guardless.

 _Well this should be easy._ Obi-Wan thought, walking into the prison. He had to go up an elevator to the top of the prison in order to reach Bail, who Obi-Wan was sensing through the Force. Finally, he encountered a guard.

"You are not allowed here." the Rodian guard said, pulling out a blaster, and aiming it at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan quickly leaped over the man as he shot, his blaster bolt flying through the air, and sizzling into the elevator door. Obi-Wan slammed his fist into the guard's head and he fell to the floor unconscious. Obi-Wan stepped over the body, and walked through the passageway over the chaos of Surcana.

He opened the door using the Force and found several stormtroopers there. He quickly used the Force to smash their heads into the nearest solid object, either the wall or a computer console. He searched the Force and opened a particular door, and found Bail Organa sleeping on the floor, chained to the wall. He sighed, ignited his lightsaber and carefully cut Bail free, which made him jolt awake.

"Obi-Wan?" Bail whispered in a hoarse voice.

"It's me, Bail." Obi-Wan replied, helping the Senator up. Bail groaned, and grabbed his side, where there was a large bleeding gash. Obi-Wan helped him out of the cell, but they found there were more stormtroopers in the room that Obi-Wan had just been in.

"Hey!" one of them exclaimed, getting the attention of the seven others in the room. "You shouldn't be here." The stormtroopers aimed their guns at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stopped holding on to Bail, who leaned against the door frame. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, and immediately swiped two blasters in half. The stormtroopers began to fire at him, but he leaped through the air and used the Force to slam three stormtroopers into the wall. The last three got flung into the ceiling, leaving the room empty. Obi-Wan walked back to Bail.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're much younger than fifty." Bail said dryly, earning a glare from Obi-Wan.

"Do you want me to get you out of here or not?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. Bail put his hands up, and Obi-Wan helped him out to the elevator, stepping over the unconscious Rodian guard.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE CAPITAL BUILDING, SURCANA, RODIA, 3 BBY**

Faln Curdon, the organizer for the protests in Surcana, stood atop a podium, adressing his colleagues who aided him in removing the Imperial presence on Rodia.

"The Empire has claimed they are trying to bring peace to the galaxy, and call the rebels terrorists." the tall blue Rodian announced. "But if you look deep into the Empire, you will find that they are truly the terrorists! They destroyed the world of Lasan, massacred the Geonosians, and caused countless other atrocities! I am here to tell you all to ri-" Faln stopped, his breathing becoming impossible as invisible hands clawed around his throat.

"It is amazing how you people truly believe you can stop the Empire by giving false speeches." a black-robed figure said, pulling down his hood. Darth Maul. "You can't stop it." A man nearby, listening to the speeches, pressed a button on his wrist. The warehouse behind Maul exploded into a flame of orange and yellow. Stone and wood fell atop the Zabrak, who leaped forward, which stopped his chokehold on Faln.

Faln quickly rushed off to the side, only to be shot by a stun blast from a stormtrooper, and then he fell face-first on to the concrete walkway. More and more people rushed out from the burning Capital Building, as the tall stone structure began to collapse in on itself, several people getting crushed by the rubble.

Maul stood up from his place on the ground, and turned around to see the charred rubble of the warehouse that was once behind him. He noticed another man running off, and he quickly intercepted him... with a lightsaber.

His double-bladed red lightsaber spun through the air and sliced the running Rodian in half by the chest. The lightsaber came back like a boomerang, and Maul clipped it back to his belt. He moved forward towards the stormtroopers who had incapacitated Faln Curdon, only to be stopped by a very familiar presence far off to the left of him.

"Kenobi." Maul growled, turning to see two figures running towards a worn-down ship.

* * *

 **MED BAY, JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

 _"Revan."_

The word that came out of the previously unknown, strange man shocked everybody in the room. They had all heard of the tale of Revan, the warrior who could balance both light and dark. Meeting him in person, though, none of them ever dreamed about. Yoda was the first one to speak.

"Saw you in my visions, I did. Aid us in overthrowing the Empire, you will." Yoda said. Revan tilted his head.

"An empire? Vitiate is still in control, after all this- wait, how long has it been?" Revan asked.

"Over five thousand years since you were believed to have died to a Sith on Lonvarris." Mace Windu answered. Revan remembered back to that - yes, what had happened...

* * *

 **LONVARRIS, 5,085 BBY**

 _Revan moved through the swamp planet of Lonvarris, expecting the dark warrior Dalan Marsus, to ambush him at any moment. What he didn't expect was his wife Bastila to inject something in his neck._

 _"Bastila... what are you doing?" he questioned, the world around him becoming blurry._

 _"...Vision...from...Jedi...alive...years..." Her words were hard to hear from the ringing in Revan's ears, and Bastila dragged him away by the legs back onto the ship, back to Tython, where he was placed in carbonite and hidden away._

* * *

 **MED BAY, JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

"I remember it all." Revan said, coming out of his memories. "My wife Bastila froze me, I don't know why." While Revan was remembering what had happened, Shaak Ti had left the room and came back with a ragged document she had remembered seeing months ago.

"I remember seeing this in an old document, I remembered it saying Carbonite and the right year, so this might give an answer." Shaak said, giving the document to Mace Windu. He read it.

"This says that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order had authorized you to be frozen in carbonite as they had 'recieved a vision in which you had to be alive over 5,000 years later." Windu explained. Revan slowly nodded.

"That makes sense, from the words I could hear Bastila say. So, what has happened in all those years?" Revan said, changing the topic. Now, everyone in the room had to explain Sidious infiltrating the Republic, Plagueis appearing, the Clone Wars, but at a point Revan was staring at one particular person, the person which Revan sensed darkness clinging on to.

Revan decided to talk with the woman later about this darkness, something that Revan didn't expect to feel a lot of in a Jedi, which made Revan wonder if this woman was actually a Jedi. He turned his attention over to the Jedi, who had now finished their explanations.

"Are you guys just going to keep me here?" Revan asked to nobody in particular. The Council members exchanged glances.

"Well, we have a resistance up and running that you could help, if you want to hear about that, you can talk to Ahsoka Tano." one of the members said, motioning to the 30-something Togruta that Revan had already taken an interest in.

"That sounds fine." Revan said. Now he had an opportunity to figure out why there was so much darkness in this woman.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA, JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus sat down at a table with Depa Billaba, taking in the room. It was somewhat empty, it wasn't that late in the day on Tython yet. There was a Twi'lek sitting with two men across the room, and a few lone people sitting around as well.

"I think we should start our discussion with the inevitable knighthood you're going to be getting, Ca-Kanan." Depa stopped herself from saying Caleb, as she knew that he had gone by a new name now. "And of course, that means Ezra here is going to be your padawan." Ezra smiled at the thought of _actually_ being Kanan's padawan. And being in an _actual_ Jedi Temple.

"I would love that!" Ezra blurted out, and Depa smiled at him. Kanan was excited to become a Knight, something he dreamed of, but only after seventeen years of not knowing if any Jedi were actually alive besides him and Ezra. Now he knew that the Jedi were much more than he had expected. All three of them finished up their food, and stood up, and began to tour the temple. They stopped at Depa's quarters, with two empty right next to her's.

"You two can live here, if you want." Depa said, turning to Kanan and Ezra. Ezra nodded excitedly while Kanan let out a small laugh at his padawan's expression of pure joy.

"I take that as a yes." Depa said, smiling.

"We should get our things from the _Ghost_ , though." Kanan said, and took the very excited Ezra away.

* * *

 **HANGAR BAY, SURCANA, RODIA, 3 BBY**

One moment, Obi-Wan and Bail were beginning to walk through the wrecked hangar bay in Surcana, next they had been ambushed by Darth Maul's sudden appearance. Obi-Wan had only just managed to turn on his lightsaber to block Maul's blow to his neck.

"Back for revenge, Maul?" Obi-Wan taunted. Maul snarled, and turned on the second part of his lightsaber, and began to twirl it in a circle. Obi-Wan blocked several blows to his legs and arms, and Maul tried to hit him in the side. Obi-Wan jumped to the side, as Bail ran up the ramp of Anakin's old ship. Maul slammed out his palm, and Bail hit his head on the ceiling and fell into the hallway.

Obi-Wan blocked Maul from running up the ramp, and kicked him in the leg, causing it to screech backwards on the metal floor. Maul jabbed his lightsaber forward, and Obi-Wan blocked it from making contact with his chest. He mustered up all the Force energy he had and unleashed a Force push on Maul, who was sent flying into a burning building. The building began to collapse.

Obi-Wan hoped he had finally gotten rid of that monster Maul, but knew that he was alive. He scrambled up the ramp, just in time to see Maul come flying out of the building with half of his face burned and charred. Maul screamed something incomprehensible from Obi-Wan's location, and threw his lightsaber upwards. Obi-Wan rushed to the cockpit and began to fly out of the hangar bay, narrowly avoiding Maul's lightsaber from hitting one of the engines.

Anakin's old ship flew through hyperspace, heading to Chandrila, where Mon Mothma would meet them. Obi-Wan quickly contacted her.

"Mon, I have Bail." Obi-Wan said. Mon breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _"Good, when you arrive at Chandrila I have some things to sort out. The Mon Calamari Navy is going to arrive at Tython soon."_ Mon said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"We'll be there soon." Obi-Wan replied with a wink.

* * *

 **SURCANA, RODIA, 3 BBY**

Ledora Farr sighed as the only two prisoners that were caught, Faln Curdon and one of his assistants, were taken to the prison. Only then did she find unconscious stormtroopers and one guard.

"What in the world happened here?" Lolo Purs, standing next to her, asked. Faln discreetly pressed a button on his assistant's side, and then leaped out of a Rodian guard's grasp. Faln rolled over onto the bridge that lead to the solitary confinement, as his assistant blew up in a haze of fire.

"It was for the greater good, my friend." he whispered into the wind, as somebody's hand flew out of the wreckage. The bridge began to collapse, so Faln began to climb down the side of the entrance room they were just in. On his way down, the bridge gave way, creating a massive pile of rubble at the bottom, and making the solitary confinement inaccessible.

* * *

Ledora Farr awoke with a rock on her leg, groaning as she remembered what had happened. Faln had blown them up. She began to observe the smoky room, and saw an armless guard, who was obviously dead, Faln's assistant blown to bits in the corner, another guard unconscious with a pile of rubble holding him down on his back. Lolo was off to the side, bleeding all over. Ledora quickly spun around and hit the rock off her leg, realizing that it was broken. She crawled along the floor, over to Lolo.

"Lolo, are you okay?" she whispered, shaking her friend. She checked for a pulse, and found a very faint, weak one. The elevator creaked open, a large hole from a blaster bolt still stuck there. A yellow Devaronian and a Rodian man walked into the room.

They didn't notice her at first, but the Rodian man began to speak in Rodian, which Ledora understood.

 _"/That's Ledora Farr, Nellive./"_ the Rodian man said. The Devaronian - Nellive? - didn't speak Rodian, but knew what the Rodian was saying.

"I know that, Sneedo." Nellive said. Sneedo frowned. "What do we do with her?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Sneedo replied. Ledora grabbed her blaster pistol from its position on her belt and pointed it at the Rodian man. "Woah there!" She put her finger on the trigger.

"Well if she's going to be that way..." Nellive said, giving an evil grin. Ledora pulled the trigger and Sneedo was dead. Nellive's eyes widened as Ledora fired another shot at him, but he quickly jumped into the elevator, and left.

"Lolo, are you alright?" Ledora whispered, turning back to Lolo. Ledora checked her pulse again, this time, she found nothing. "Lolo..." she said, softer, realizing that her only true ally was dead. She kneeled down next to her, and cried. For her friend, for her - even if she wouldn't admit it - lover, for Lolo Purs. Her brother was weak. So Lolo got rid of him. She sighed, and stood up, wiping off the tears from her eyes.

* * *

 **HANNA CITY, CHANDRILA, 3 BBY**

Anakin Skywalker's old ship landed on the hangar bay in Hanna city, the capital city of the planet Chandrila, where Bail Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi would meet up with Mon Mothma. The ramp lowered, and Bail and Obi-Wan walked out. Mon smiled and let out a greeting hug to both of them. The _Alderaan I_ , Bail's personal ship, was next to them, and the ramp lowered to reveal E-3PO, Bail's droid.

"Oh my! I am very happy to see you again, Master Bail!" the silver droid exclaimed, walking up to the three of them.

"E-3PO, you can prepare the ship, I only have to deal with some things with Mon, okay?" Bail said to the droid, who robotically nodded and walked away.

"I contacted him for you, Bail." Mon said. Bail rolled his eyes, giving Obi-Wan a laugh. A man in uniform walked up to Mon.

"Commander Mothma, Admiral Gial Ackbar is contacting you." the man said.

"Thank you, Raymus." Mon replied. Bail and Obi-Wan followed her to the meeting room where Ackbar's hologram was there, along with Fulcrum, who had decided to be in the meeting, but she didn't require her cloak, revealing her true identity, Ahsoka Tano.

"Ah, I am glad you are back, Senator Organa." Ackbar said. Ahsoka smiled, not really making a comment. She looked at something off-screen.

"Luke, why are you following me around?" she asked to the off-screen person.

"I don't know, I want to see who this person we found was!" Luke Skywalker replied. Ahsoka cut the connection. Obi-Wan held back a laugh.

"Anyway, where were we?" Bail asked, breaking the confused silence. They then went on to talk about the growth of the Resistance.

* * *

 **RESISTANCE BASE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

Ahsoka Tano followed Revan through the halls of the Resistance Base, after Ahsoka had managed to get Luke to go back to the Temple. He wouldn't leave, but she finally contacted Anakin who managed to convince him to go back.

"So this is where you work, essentially?" Revan asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied. Revan looked at her. He didn't know how he was going to ask about the darkness within her, but he wouldn't need to. "Is something on your mind?" Ahsoka asked, stopping in the middle of a hallway.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question." Revan said. Ahsoka walked closer to him. "I can sense all the darkness in you, and you may think this is a strange question, but are you really a Jedi?" Ahsoka didn't know how to answer that question.

"No. I was, but not now." Ahsoka said, then kept moving forward.

"Ahsoka. I know you're still fighting the darkness in you." Revan called to her. She stopped, turned around, and walked back towards him. "I can help you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ahsoka replied, but she was getting closer and closer to just telling Revan all about it. She desperately needed somebody to talk to about it, and maybe he was the right person. All those legends about him - he could balance light and dark, could he help her?

"Why not?" Revan inquired, trying to get her to pop out of her shell. Ahsoka was being infuriated by this man, but she had to talk to someone. She recognized that her quarters were right next to them, so she grabbed Revan and ran into the room.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell somebody about what happened in detail." she finally admitted, grabbing Revan by the shoulders. "Count Dooku took me, only one month after I left the order. They - General Grievous and him - they tortured me, trying to get me to break..." She trailed off and sat down on a chair. Revan sat down next to her as she began to cry.

"Dooku killed a person who tried to save me. Anakin got to me, and sved me, not before I had already killed someone." Ahsoka explained. "I killed Dooku, and the darkness that was planted in me is still there and I can't get rid of it." She sobbed into Revan's robes, something Revan had not expected from a person he had originally seen as a dignified woman.

"You can't ever get rid of it completely. Only way is to tame it." Revan said. She nodded slightly, taking her head out of Revan's chest.

"Can... can you do that for me?" Ahsoka said, wiping away her tears. She had finally found someone who could help her with this.

"Of course." Revan responded.

* * *

 **SURCANA, RODIA, 3 BBY**

Ledora Farr came out of the prison, holding Lolo Purs' body in her arms. She walked through the streets to her personal home, where she dug a grave for her friend. She placed Lolo in the hole, then filled it back with dirt. Ledora's twi'lek assistant Vadella Woran came out to her.

"Milady, Emperor Damask is contacting you." Vadella said. Ledora followed her to the hologram of Darth Plagueis.

"Miss Farr, you have failed me. I am leaving Duria Norssun in charge of Rodia now." the tall Muun stated.

"Can't you givchrgh-" Ledora was stopped by Plagueis' invisible Force hands wrapping around her neck, choking her.

"You heard me, _Miss Farr_ , you have failed me. And failure... has consequences." Plagueis said, continuing to choke her while across the galaxy. He dropped her onto the ground once he was satisfied. "Do not fail me again, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Plagueis cut the connection, leaving Ledora to catch her breath, lying on the ground. Vadella ran over to her.

"Milady, are you alright?" the Twi'lek woman asked.

"I am fine, Vadella. Get me Navaule." Ledora said. Vadella quickly rushed out of the room. Her holo abruptly turned back on.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Darth Plagueis' voice echoed in the room. Ledora looked up to him, a snarl in her throat.

"Milady, there is - AAAGH!" Vadella Woran's scream was stopped by an ear-piecing noise that filled up Ledora's head, Plagueis' hand outstreched. He stopped for only a moment to say something.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't hesistate to kill you." Plagueis said, then pulled out his hand once again as Ledora's home exploded in a fiery blast, and the force that was filling up Ledora's head finally broke out, her body exploding from the amount of pressure Plagueis had put on her brain.

* * *

 **EMPEROR DAMASK'S OFFICE, IMPERIAL CITY, 3 BBY**

The technique Darth Plagueis had just used was one that required an intense amount of energy, he had taken it upon himself to give Ledora as much pain as possible for her failure and her lies. Now... the person Ledora had mentioned, Navaule, was it... yes, they were already dead. A stormtrooper contacted him.

"My lord, we have found the location of Navaule, and... he's not alone. There's another person here, a Je-" The connection was abruptly cut off, and Plagueis knew that Navaule had a Jedi with him. Ah, that one Jedi he had continuous trouble finding. Vasson Wallaqan, a Jedi Knight who had refused to give up.

* * *

 **LESACURA, 3 BBY**

Lesacura was a perfect planet for Vasson Wallaqan and Navaule to hide and wait for their allies Faln Curdon and Nellive to arrive. Navaule, Nellive's twin, had been hoping that their base on Rodia wouldn't be compromised, but it had been. Lesacura was a forested world, deep in the Outer Rim with only scattered towns. Faln and Nellive's ship descended to their location, and they walked out.

"It's great to see you guys." Vasson said. "We have to find more allies if we're going to finish the Empire." Everyone agreed.

"Well, let's start then."

* * *

 **RESISTANCE BASE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

Ahsoka awoke, not even realizing she was asleep. Her room was dark, and Revan wasn't anywhere to be seen. She yawned, and stood up. She opened the door, and walked out into the hallway. Revan was standing next to the wall.

"Oh, hello." Revan said, taken out of whatever he was thinking of. "I didn't want to wake you up." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad I finally got everything I needed to say out." Ahsoka said, leaning her head on Revan's shoulder. Revan was surprised how much she was clinging on to him now, as if he was the only thing that could help her. He was fine with it, for another reason he dared not say. He wrapped his arm around her, and they walked out of the Resistance base, back on their way to the Temple.

* * *

 **Oh god, that's finally over. I don't know why, but I didn't like writing this chapter. I had a lot of this planned out, then I decided why not introduce tons of random OCs that I'm just going to kill immediately!**

 **That's most likely what's going to happen to Vasson, Nellive and Navaule, but I do have plans fo Faln Curdon. Anyway, this is the second chapter - FINALLY!**

 **Next chapter -**

 **Re-introducing Lata, Quinlan and Rahm (they made an appearance in this chapter, cookies to whoever finds them.)**

 **More stuff with Revan and Ahsoka, because for some reason I decided to make that a thing.**

 **Plagueis is going to go bad-ass on some people**

 **and more, I don't have much else planned out.**

 **So, thanks for reading!**


	5. Update and some things

**Well, if you're wondering why I haven't been updating this, it's because I've lost any ideas for where I should take this story. I'll try to at least put something of a chapter up, but that's about all I can do.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I've also found that I like more than this website... so... I have an ongoing story there that is somewhat similar to this set after Order 66 and follows a different path, most notably Anakin is not in a Darth Vader suit and was captured by Obi-Wan, Bail Organa and Yoda, but Padmé still dies and someone comes to rescue him...**

 **Read to find out -**

/works/7282720/chapters/16536514

* * *

 **This doesn't mean that I won't be doing anything here, like I said, I'll try to update things here as well.**

 **G'day,**

 **-Robot Russian**


	6. Chapter III: The Empire Has Arrived

**Well, here we are. Finally.**

 **Time for some death.**

* * *

 **RISE OF THE RESISTANCE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **THE EMPIRE HAS ARRIVED**

* * *

 **EMPEROR DAMASK'S OFFICE, IMPERIAL CITY, 3 BBY**

Darth Plagueis was displeased. He had sent out his nephew, now Darth Ikans, to deal with Vasson Wallaqan, but he had failed. Now Wallaqan was gaining allies, especially the smuggler Navaule, who had also been a thorn in Plagueis' side. With the failure of his subjects, Plagueis decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He turned on his hologram, contacting his assistant Radurné.

"Radurné, get me my personal starship," Plagueis said to the Naboo native who had once been the handmaiden of Senator Padmé Amidala herself.

"Right away, my lord," Radurné replied, and cut the connection. He stood up from his chair, and took out his cane. He was getting old, but he knew that wouldn't stop him. He was invincible. Plagueis continued through his office, until he reached the door. He sighed, opened the door, and walked all the way down to his personal starship. Time to pay Lesacura a visit, and get this over with.

* * *

 **ARCHIVES, JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

Rahm Kota sat in the new Archives, observing an ancient text as he had heard of the revelation of the ancient Revan returning to their galaxy. It was a strange occurence sure, yet he believed there was something about it that seemed off. In a time where they had to deal with a Sith Lord who might as well be immortal, a Sith Lord who was pretty much the Sith Lord of all Sith Lords just appears on their planet. And of course, this Sith Lord / not really Sith Lord was 'discreetly' observing a former Jedi. It confused him and Quinlan Vos, yet Lata Nevorra didn't seem to care. Of course, Quinlan and Rahm joked that she was probably jealous Ahsoka was getting all the attention.

Quinlan sat down next to him, staring at his older friend. Rahm had aged much, and he had become much more secluded from the rest of the Jedi Order, sometimes only really speaking to Quinlan or Master Yoda.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, watching the white-haired elder read through the ancient book written by Sau'daa Kurah. He turned to his younger friend, sighing in something of an acknowledgement.

"We're going to have to show ourselves to the Empire at one point or another, and that could cost the Jedi everything we have here," he said, placing the book on the table as he watched the librarian walk by, Jocasta Nu having died several years before. "We've done so much to stay here on Tython, away from the Imperials."

"Rahm, if we let the Empire stay for so long, they're going to build in power and eventually crush us," Quinlan responded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We have to do something to prevent that. Rahm stood up and walked away, just as Lata walked into the room.

"There has to be a better way." he stated, exiting the room as Lata Nevorra sat down, a confused look plastered on her face. Quinlan just shook his head and left as well. They couldn't argue with the stubborn old man, he would always say the same thing - the Jedi can't fight anymore. This was why he had become somewhat of an outcast, even though he was close to dying, as many had said.

* * *

 **JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

Revan and Ahsoka sat down in one of the many meditation rooms of the Temple, staring at eachother from what had happened earlier. She would never expect that she would find someone who could actually help her in trying to quell the darkness that was still present inside of her.

"Ahsoka, the way that I've been managing to walk the thin line between becoming too much in the Light and too much in the Dark, is you have to get rid of the Jedi Code and the Sith one. They're both wrong," Revan stated, grabbing her arm. "I've seen this Jedi Order, though, even though they didn't outlaw relationships, they still believe that you can truly always be peaceful," She didn't say anything, letting him continue.

"It took me a long time to break free from the darkness," he stated, staring at her. "And the only reason I did is because someone I loved came to rescue me." Ahsoka let those words sink in, she had been saved by Anakin, the one man she had loved like a brother. Now she was being saved by another man, someone she refused to say she actually _loved_ , even though both her and Revan knew that there was something that they both liked about eachother.

* * *

 **LESACURA, 3 BBY**

The ship landed on the plains of Lesacura, to unsuspecting guests. Vasson Wallaqan, Nellive, Navaule and Faln Curdon stood, with no idea that they were about to have to deal with the most powerful Sith that might have ever lived. Vasson ignited his lightsaber as he sensed the shift of darkness, as a tall cloaked man walked down the ramp.

"This should be easy," the man said aloud, igniting a single lightsaber as both Nellive and Navaule opened fire. He deflected all of them, as Faln slipped away. He wasn't going to die just yet, and he didn't care if they had to for his own safety. Vasson noticed, internally cursing him for being so selfish. He was going to take one of their ships and leave the planet. Plagueis leaped forward, slicing into Nellive's chest and sending him to the side, in two pieces. Navaule was next, easily decapitated as Vasson entered a defensive stancee. Plagueis swung several times, toying with the Jedi Knight, knowing him to be much too weak to put up a fight. He was letting the Rodian escape, he would lead them to any other rebels. Once he was sure Faln was off-world, he quickly leaped behind the Knight, stabbing him in the back...

But he was blocked. He raised an eyebrow, realizing that this Wallaqan was more powerful than he anticipated. "No matter," he said aloud, igniting a second lightsaber, the lightsaber of his fallen nephew Haznal, and swirling them in a flurry of attacks that the Jedi Knight could not keep up with, before slicing one arm off, kicking him backwards on to the grass.

"Stronger than I anticipated." he said, before plunging his lightsaber into the Knight's chest, walking away with his job done.

* * *

 **JEDI TEMPLE, TYTHON, 3 BBY**

"We believe that the Empire knows of the location of Tython," said the Bothan spy Ruris Kahar'get, his blue hologram transmitting all the way from Kessel to Tython. "From inner contacts within the ruling council of Kessel, they say that there was a report from some... unidentified individual who claimed to know where the Jedi were hiding. Although, this could only be a fake or a Rebel attempting to set back the Empire," Master Yoda rubbed his chin in response, as Bail Organa's hologram stepped up.

"There was also a report of this from a spy on Starn Five. I'd have to say that we should evacuate, and soon," he stated. "Our best bet is to relocate to Yavin IV, we have already scouted there. No Imperial presence, and barely any inhabitants."

"A good idea, that is," said Yoda, but he also had doubts. "Take time to evacuate all the inhabitants, it will," But then, something snapped. And everyone Force-sensitive felt it.

The Empire has arrived.

* * *

 **I said I was going to post a chapter... and of course I decided to end it leading into my favorite part of this story...**

 **THE BATTLE OF TYTHON.**

 **It's going to be very fun... but not as fun as the eventual Battle of Yavin...**


End file.
